deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomguy VS Spawn
Doomguy VS Spawn is a possible Death Battle featuring Spawn, protagonist and anti-hero of Todd McFarlane's Spawn comic series, and the Doomguy (alternatively known as Doom Marine, Doom Slayer, etc.), protagonist of the first-person shooter DOOM ''game series. Description The men who fight against the forces of hell are about to clash! Will Spawn slay this legendary Hell Walker, or is it the Hellspawn who will be torn apart?! Interlude Hell. The most vile, despicable, and ungodly realm in the three planes of existence. A land of eternal suffering, torment, and unending cruelty for any who are unfortunate enough to be brought here. '*chuckles* I've been waiting for this!' Unless, of course, you're these two deadly fighters. Then it's Hell ''itself who's scared shitless. Like Doomguy, the Hell Walker that has terrorized demonkind! Or Spawn, Hell's Destined Soldier turned rebel! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE. Analysis Doomguy Many years ago, demonkind had been ravaged by an unstoppable force. A power that could not be halted nor reasons, for it only sought to kill every demon it could get its hands on. It had killed many great demons, from the lesser Imps to the imposing Barons of Hell. And who is this Great Slayer you ask? Only the most hardcore demonic asskicker to walk the planet! Or, Hell, in this case. The DOOM Marine, better known as Doomguy, was once your stereotypical space marine, enlisted to protect humanity. However, that all changed when humanity did a stupid decision in trying to open a gate to Hell. The result was what you expected. Demons invaded, started slaughtering humans en masse, the whole nine-yards. But that's when Doomguy got to show off his demon-slaying muscles! Spawn There are three great planes of existence: the human world, which is plagued by wars and crime...Heaven, ruled by god and unyielding in their pursuit to eradicate evil...and of course Hell, which waits for the grand battle of Armageddon: the day when both sides battle. And the prize? Oh, just every human soul in existence. Of course, you can only wait so long, and you need an army. One of Hell's head hanchos, Malbolgia, already got himself a large number of Hellspawn, but he needed more. More than that, he needed a general. Someone who could lead them into war. That opportunity came when he and weapons dealer and military black-ops director Jason Wynn made a deal: in exchange for psychoplasm, which is a piece of Hell, he would obtain the soul of the human that would become Hell's Destined Soldier. And Wynn followed through on their deal. So the American hero Al Simmons was dead and was thrown to Hell. Then Malbolgia offered him a deal: he gets to see his smokin' hot wife again if he becomes the leader of his army. Not knowing any better, Al accepted. And from then on, he was no longer the famed soldier the world remembered. He was now...Hellspawn. Spawn: *cues Spawn blowing up a wall, ready to face off against Overtkill* Knock, knock. Intermission Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to settle this debate, once and for all! It's time for a DEATH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Polls Who do you think will win? Doomguy Spawn Who are you rooting for? Doomguy Spawn Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs